


The Cat of Prey and Her Rescuer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. With the Tower of Heaven no more, Millianna shows her appreciation to Natsu for his help.





	The Cat of Prey and Her Rescuer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[CPHR]**

**The Cat of Prey and Her Rescuer**

**[CPHR]**

**Akane Beach, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

With the Tower of Heaven no more, Natsu and his team were able to grab Erza's childhood friends, including Jellal, before the entire place was destroyed and evacuate back to Akane Beach, where the unlikely happened. It turned out that Jellal was literally brainwashed eight years ago in his childhood and for the moment, had no recollection of the whole time he was controlled to complete the Tower's construction and he was even ashamed when he was told that he both emotionally and physically harmed his own friends. Seeing the genuine nature of the situation, however, Simon was the first to admit that he was wrong to accuse that Jellal was truly evil as he was jealous for years over the closer friendship he seemed to have had with Erza when they were all in the Tower. Until a response was received from the Magic Council over what to do with Jellal and his cohorts, the two groups had to stay put in Akane Beach.

"You think Jellal will be okay?" Millianna asked Natsu while the two of them and Happy in her arms went out into town to get some desserts for themselves and their friends.

Natsu shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. Sure, the Council might not be bad enough to convict a guy all because he was mind controlled, but it's definitely going to take some time before he remembers everything."

Happy then chuckled cheekily. "I'm honestly more curious about Erza's love life."

"Huh?" Natsu and Millianna wondered in unison before the latter then got the idea and giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Now, she's got an amnesiac kid in a young adult's body and an easily jealous body builder to direct her attention to, if she wanted."

Natsu still looked confused as the other two laughed before he then figured it out. "You mean Erza is liked by both Simon and Jellal? Now that's kind of weird." Seeing that he had both of their attention, he then explained. "No offense to them both, but I just can't see Erza getting serious with either of them since they both have their own issues to deal with."

Millianna thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right." She then grinned excitedly before staring at Natsu straight into his eyes. "Still, in case I have to get arrested for being a Dark Mage for a bit, let me thank you for all your help."

Before Natsu could reply that she didn't owe him anything, Millianna was quick to kiss him on the lips, regardless of Happy being squished between them.

'Help!' The winged cat was mentally cried out as he was struggling for breath.

**[CPHR]**

**Decided to write this a bit shorter than what I originally planned. In my defense, I kept struggling to motivate myself into writing after the move into a new place, my family want me to go on some trip shortly for whatever reason, and I'll might have Simon survive the Tower of Heaven followed by making up with Jellal in my own future long-term works. Right now, I just wanted to give some attention to the rarely used Natsu/Millianna ship and put some detail on the forum websites that I'm now interested in. Still have several more one-shots for a few more fandoms, but once those are finally done with, I can hopefully write some longer stuff.**


End file.
